Breaking Free From the Birdcage
by AngelOfReckoning
Summary: Bane "liberated" Gotham. Now everything is falling apart. People are starving and being murdered in the streets. Mona Todd has had enough. After an act of bravery, she is caught and brought before Crane's court to be tried for her crimes. Her fighting spirit entrances Bane. He becomes obsessed and decides to keep her. Can he contain this unpredictable bird in his birdcage? Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Breaking Free From the Birdcage! This is something that has been floating around in my mind for a while. I have finally decided to post my work! **

**Please leave me some of your thoughts and criticism. It is much appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

**-AngelOfReckoning **

* * *

Chapter One

"Next to be tried, Miss Mona Todd!" A mocking voice called out loudly over the roar of the courtroom.

This was not supposed to happen. This was not how it was supposed to end. I knew this was all my fault. I hadn't been careful enough, but there was nothing I could do now. My fate now rested in the cruel hands of a madman who called himself the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow himself sat atop a stack of furniture, his hair unkempt and his glasses crookedly sitting on his nose. It was obvious that he greatly enjoyed his new job. He stared smugly out into the masses of people.

The crowd was an eclectic mix of criminals, the poor, former government officials who had sold out their coworkers, and the once rich members of Gotham. All of them looked a bit worse for the wear, but there was no denying the blood lust in their eyes. The crowd seemed to be growing restless, calling out for the ruin of what remained of the upper class and anyone who dared defy the tyrant known as Bane.

It had been a few weeks since Bane had _"liberated" _Gotham and things had gone to absolute shit. I ground my teeth together thinking of what had become of my city. There were people being murdered and left to die in the streets. This what not what most of us had in mind when the talk of liberation had started.

Jonathon Crane finally spotted me, flanked by two mercenaries, and smirked.

"Ahhh, there she is. Come forward Miss Todd, there is nothing to fear." Crane crooned, chuckling at the mention of fear.

My legs seemed to be rooted to the floor. My heart was beating wildly against my ribs, and it almost hurt to breathe.

"Move!" The barked order was accompanied by a shove that sent me toppling to the ground.

The crowd laughed cruelly as I laid sprawled out on the floor. I lifted my head and shot a glare behind me. One of the heavily armed mercenaries jabbed me with the butt of his gun.

"I will not hesitate to drag you by your hair." The brute threatened, his eyes hard.

I could tell that he meant it and willed myself to get to my feet. Shakily, I got up and moved toward the ragged chair that in which many innocents had been tried unjustly.

I must have hesitated too long because one of the mercenaries roughly pushed me down. I let out a squeak as I landed unceremoniously in the chair. This caused the crowd to laugh even more.

"Miss Todd you are here today to be sentenced for your crimes against the city of Gotham!" Crane announced, followed by the loud cheers of the crowd.

"Tell me, death or exile?" Crane purred as he leaned forward, a smirk stretching across his face.

My breathing became labored. I had to get out of this. My eyes darted wildly around the courtroom. Each exit was guarded by heavily armed mercenaries. My thoughts whirled around in my head. I had to stall them. I had to do something. I was not willing to die without a fight.

"D-do I not get a proper trial then?" I stuttered, my mouth suddenly dry.

Crane cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"A proper trial?! Your guilt was already determined! This is merely your sentencing!"

"B-but it is my right to get a proper trial! What am I being charged with?!" I demanded.

I knew damn well what I had done, but this would buy me more time to think.

"You, Miss Mona Todd are charged with stealing rations from a mercenary base. Upon being apprehended, you proceeded to resist arrest which ultimately ended up with one of our _lovely_ mercenaries being killed. Do you deny this Miss Todd?" Crane mocked me blatantly, talking to me as if I were a child.

"I do not deny it. My reasoning for stealing is just. But the death of the soldier is not on my hands." I responded firmly, lifting my head high.

I was proud of my actions. Most of Gotham was starving. Those who lived in poverty before were absolutely destitute now. There were hardly any rations coming into Gotham anymore and what was delivered was being consumed by Bane's mercenaries. The rest of Gotham was left to fight for their food. The orphanages and homeless shelters were suffering badly. It angered me to see the innocent people of Gotham starving whilst Bane's men got to live in finery.

I had been connected to the orphanage well before Gotham fell. I grew up there after my mother had died. I had never met my father and my mother didn't even know where he lived. It broke my heart to see the children starving, waiting for the day when the Batman would return and end their suffering.

So, I devised a plan to steal some rations from a mercenary camp. I had gone alone in the middle of the night, but hadn't been careful enough. They found me stuffing protein bars into a duffel bag. When I was arrested, I tried to escape. The mercenaries fired off bullets and a stray one accidentally hit a soldier in the chest, killing him instantly. Tears of frustration had flowed down my cheeks when they finally subdued me. They locked me in a small room with no windows. I had sat there for hours? Days? I had no clue how long I stayed in that room before they dragged me to court for my "hearing."

Crane cleared his throat, startling me out of my thoughts.

"As I said before, your guilt has already been determined. Now choose your fate, before I choose for you." Crane ordered, growing impatient.

The masses seemed to be growing impatient as well, calling out for me to be killed.

"Where's Bane?!" I questioned desperately. "This is his fault!"

The crowd roared with contempt. Crane pounded his gavel against his desk to calm them.

"Bane promised us a changed Gotham! But all he has done is destroy it! The citizens of Gotham are starving! No one is free, no one is safe! This man has brought about the ruin of not only Gotham, but everyone who lives here! And yet you defend him?! He is not liberating the city, he is destroying it! He is not liberating you, he is causing mayhem among the masses. Or do you not notice your loved ones dying in the streets?!" My voice rose to a shout and I stood up from my chair.

The crowd began to murmur, my speech resonating with them.

"My, my, what bold words." A mechanical voice lilted from behind the crowd.

I froze immediately and my blood turned to ice.

Bane made his way out from behind the crowd. His heavy footsteps echoed around the now silent courtroom.

"My god." I whispered in horror.

He was massive. He was easily the biggest man I had ever seen. He was a behemoth of a man, with arms and legs that seemed to be as thick as tree trunks. His muscles bulged and rippled as he walked. His mask was the most terrifying part of him. It covered most of his face and it made him seem like he was more of a machine than an actual man.

Bane lumbered toward me, the metallic hiss of his breath was the only sound heard throughout the courtroom. My body began to tremble violently as he stood before me. I had to crane my neck to be able to look at him. My head barely reached the top of his shoulder.

"This is the woman who is speaking such _powerful_ words?" Bane asked in a sarcastic tone. "She is merely a little girl! She's as harmless as a kitten!"

The crowd snickered and threw insults at me.

"I am not a little girl." I snapped, holding my chin high.

Bane chuckled mockingly, gripping tightly onto to straps of his vest.

"Do _not _laugh at me." I spat. "I speak the truth! Don't pretend you're doing this for Gotham's benefit! You're just using us for your own selfish gain. You hide yourself behind your mask while you have your mercenaries do your work for you!" The last bit was an intended low blow. I figured that if I was going to die today, I might as well go down while inflicting some damage to the arrogant man's ego.

An angry fire blazed behind Bane's sharp eyes. He strode forward and closed that gap between us. Before I could react, his hand shot out and curled tightly around my neck. As I struggled and gasped for air, he effortlessly lifted me from the ground and brought me to meet his eye.

"Do not speak of matters you know nothing about, little one." He growled, his low mechanical voice chilling me to my very core.

He continued to hold me there for a moment, squeezing my neck. I became dizzy and spots flashed in front of my eyes. Suddenly, he released me and I hit the ground hard. My long red hair fell out of its bun and into my face. I gasped desperately for air and held on to my burning throat.

Bane reached down and grabbed my hair roughly, forcing my green eyes to meet his steel blue colored ones.

"You have a fighting spirit in you, little one. I shall love to see it broken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It really means a lot to me!**

**Here is the second chapter of Breaking Free From the Birdcage. This story is so much fun to write!**

**I have finals this week so the third chapter may be a bit delayed but I will do the best I can! **

**Once again, please review! It helps me _tremendously_! **

**Enjoy! **

**-AngelOfReckoning**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Before I could realize what was happening, Bane was lifting me from the ground by my hair.

"Barsad, escort Miss Todd to where we are lodging." Bane ordered without breaking eye contact with me.

Panic instantly bubbled up inside me. I began to struggle violently against Bane's tight grip on my hair. I yelped loudly when he yanked it.

"Do not resist little one. It will do you no favors." Bane said firmly, forcefully giving my hair a tug.

"Fuck you!" I spat, my voice dripping with venom.

I kicked him hard in the shin and immediately regretted it. It seemed to do more damage to me than to him. I moaned in agony as my foot throbbed painfully.

Bane's eyes lit up with mirth. He forced me down on to my knees in a sign of submission.

"You are so weak, like a little bird. Do not forget that I have the power to clip your wings, my little sparrow." Bane said with his metallic tinged voice, his free hand reached down to stroke my cheek.

I flinched away and glared up at him, my eyes blazing hot with hatred.

Suddenly a lanky man appeared next to Bane.

_"This must be Barsad." _I thought to myself, looking him over.

Barsad was tall, but not nearly as tall as Bane. He had muscles, but he was not _nearly _as muscular as his leader. He had dark hair and a little bit of scruff lined his jaw. It seemed like he hadn't shaved, or even slept in days. His icy blue eyes stared blankly down at me.

My eyes pleaded with Barsad to just let me go. He did not acknowledge my pleading looks, and my stomach sank.

Barsad grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Where would you like me to put her?" Barsad asked with his accented voice.

"Why my room of course!" Bane said, his voice sounding almost amused.

My eyes grew wide in horror. My palms were sweating as Barsad bound my hands together with rope.

"What are you doing?!" Jonathon Crane yelled as Barsad began to drag me away.

"This is my court Bane! She was to be executed! I am the judge of this court! Therefore I am in charge of her fate!" Crane whined, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Bane shot him a deadly look and said, "Do not forget that it was I who appointed you as such! If I have not already made it clear, I am Gotham's reckoning. I have set Gotham free,_therefore_ I am the one in charge."

My body shook like a leaf as Bane's metallic voice boomed around the courtroom.

Crane, very much silenced, leaned back in his chair, his lips thinned into a line.

"Very well, next to be tried..." Crane's voice faded as I was pulled out of the courtroom.

"See you soon, my little sparrow." Bane said quietly, thinking that I could not hear him.

The roar of the crowd inside still echoed in my ears as I was stuffed into the backseat of a nondescript black van.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned Barsad as we drove along the deserted streets of Gotham.

Most people spent their days and nights locked securely in their homes, only venturing out when it was absolutely necessary. Bane's heavily armed mercenaries were the only people outside, patrolling their designated areas.

"I am taking you to our base, Miss Todd." Barsad responded gruffly.

"Aren't you gonna blindfold me? Isn't the evil villain's hideout supposed to be a secret?" I asked, half joking and half being serious.

Barsad let out a loud laugh.

"Miss Todd, Bane does not care if you know where our base is." He responded, still chuckling.

"Why not?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Because you will not be leaving." Came the simple reply.

That shut me up quickly. At that moment, it became very obvious to me that this was quite serious. There really was no way for me to get out of this. My eyes began to well up with tears that I frantically pushed back. I refused to cry and show weakness in front of these brutes.

Finally we pulled up to a tall skyscraper building. Barsad shut off the van and came around to open my door. He grabbed my arm roughly again and pulled me out.

"Ouch." I whispered, as Barsad pulled me.

Barsad looked back at me, his eyes softening. His grip on my arm lessened.

_"Interesting." _I thought, inwardly smirking.

Barsad was oddly showing me sympathy. I could use this to my advantage later.

I was in awe as we walked into the lobby of the building. The ceilings were high and lofty. Beautiful murals were painted on them. They looked to be Renaissance themed. The floors were shining, and overall the building looked well kept. It baffled me. I had pictured Bane's hide out to be dingy and disgusting.

"Not what you expected?" Barsad asked quietly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Certainly not." I responded, eyes wide.

Barsad did not reply, he only walked me over to an elevator. He pushed the "Up" button and tapped his foot impatiently. Once we were inside, he pushed the top button.

"Penthouse suite? Are you serious?" I questioned in surprise, making Barsad snort in amusement.

The elevator dinged as we reached my new prison. We walked down the long corridor and stood in front of a large wooden door. Barsad pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Todd." Barsad muttered, pushing the door open.

Barsad took out a knife and cut off my makeshift rope handcuffs. He then pushed me through the door and pulled it closed behind him. The sound of the door locking caused me to flinch. I leaned up against the wooden door and slid down. I wrapped my arms around my knees in a defensive position. I heard Barsad's footsteps echoing around the hallway as he walked away.

Only when I was sure that he was gone did I let myself cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome everyone! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited,and followed! This chapter was particularly fun for me to write. **

**Please, please, please review! It helps me so much more than you could possibly imagine! Let me know how you're enjoying the story so far! Also, let me know if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**-AngelOfReckoning**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor and cried. Tears poured steadily down my face until I had no more left to shed. Sniffling pitifully, I wiped the back of my hand across my damp face.

"Pull yourself together girl." I whispered brokenly while I ran a hand through my tangled hair.

I winced when I hit a particularly knotted spot.

_"Maybe Bane has a brush?" _I thought.

A choked laugh escaped my throat as I pictured a bald Bane holding a hairbrush in his hand, looking at it with a confused expression on his face.

I let out a loud sigh and pulled myself off of the floor. I decided to take some time and explore my new "home." It was large, for god sake it was the penthouse suite! It was very clean and everything was a stark shade of white. The more I explored, the more apparent it became that the suite was hardly lived in. Everything was so pristine and nothing was out of place.

The living room was large. There was a plush white couch and a matching love seat. A glass coffee table sat in front of both. There were no magazines, or half full cups of coffee left on the table. I could not see any personal touches. A large TV was mounted on the wall. Maybe that meant I'd have some entertainment while I was here.

I made my way into kitchen, running my hand along the white marble counter tops. The kitchen was fully stocked with brand new, sparkling appliances. The inner baker in me leapt for joy as I inspected the double oven. I then walked over to the fridge and opened up the doors. It was completely empty. A thought hit me like a truck. Did Bane even eat?! I shut the fridge door with a frown.

I continued to wander around my new dwelling. Most of the doors in the suite were locked so I was unable to inspect the hidden contents within them.

There was one door, however, that had been left open. It was the master bedroom. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, the bedsheets were a pure white color. There was a white wooden bedside table, again void of all personal touches.

The most beautiful part of the room was the large window that overlooked the entirety of Gotham. It was a breathtaking view, but one thing ruined it. Thick iron bars laid in front of the window, completely blocking anyone from escaping.

A sob bubbled up in my throat. Those iron bars symbolized my newly found prison. I truly felt like a helpless little bird trapped within a birdcage.

I sat on the edge of the bed and gazed upon my city. A tear trickled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I had to be strong. If I were to make it through this, my spirit had to be unbreakable.

Sighing, I stood up to inspect the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as pristine as the rest of the suite. Sparkling white, the bathroom actually looked inviting. Unsurprisingly, there were no rogue toiletries laying across the counter. I pulled the shower curtain back and was surprised to see women's shampoo and conditioner there.

Had there been another girl kept here before me?! That thought instantly filled me with anxiety. I leaned up against the bathroom counter and took steady breaths to calm myself.

Deciding that a shower would calm my nerves, I turned on the water and waited for it to become hot. I hesitantly stripped out of my filthy clothes and folded them in a neat pile. Pulling out a clean white towel, I laid it next to the shower for when I was finished.

I stuck my hand under the now warm spray and determined that the water was hot enough. It was perfect.

Climbing in, I immediately let out a content sigh. The water felt lovely. I stood under the warm waterfall and let it wash the stress and dirt away. I used the women's shampoo and conditioner I had found and marveled at the scent. I hadn't gotten to experience this luxury since Gotham had fell.

Distracted by the warm water, I unconsciously began to sing.

_"Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate,_

_Sitting in cages,_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits,_

_Beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars._

_How can you remain,_

_Staring at the rain,_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing_

_Anything?_

_How is it you sing?" _

I snorted as I realized what song I was singing. How fitting for my current situation.

The water suddenly turned cold and I took that as my cue to end my wonderful shower. I exited the shower and wrapped the fluffy white towel tightly around my body. I then looked around for my clothes but could not find them.

I frowned deeply, how had they disappeared from the spot I had left them?

I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the master bedroom. I let out a loud scream at what I saw.

Bane was sitting on the edge of the bed. His elbows rested casually on his knees as he stared out of the large glass window. He looked wildly out of place in the pure whiteness of the room. His shirtless back was to me and next to him sat my dirty clothes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing coming into the bathroom while I'm showering?!" I yelled angrily, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I heard you singing and could not help myself. Who knew my little sparrow was actually a song bird?" Bane replied in that lilting, metallic voice of his.

I fumed where I stood, so angry that I could not form any words. I clutched my towel tightly to my body as Bane stood and turned to face me. His eyes burned like blue fire as he scanned my body. My cheeks instantly warmed as I saw the heated look in his eyes.

"You are beautiful, my songbird." He murmured so quietly that I thought I had imagined it.

"C-can I have my clothes please?" I stuttered out, quite afraid of what would happen if I did not become clothed in the next few minutes.

"You cannot wear those. I will have Barsad go to your apartment and collect all your things." Bane said, not taking his eyes off my prone form.

My eyes instantly lit up at the thought of Barsad bringing me my personal belongings. I was so wrapped up in that thought that I did not question how Bane knew where I lived.

"Could he please bring my cat, Midnight? She must be starving..." I begged Bane, taking a step towards him, my towel slipping a bit.

I loved my cat more than anything and I knew she would bring me some small comfort during my stay in this prison.

Bane did not answer and just stared at my newly exposed skin. I blushed deeply and hiked the towel back up.

"Please Bane?" I whispered pleadingly.

Bane's eyes snapped to mine at the mention of his name.

"If that is what you wish, my songbird." He said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Thank you so much" I replied, almost crying in the relief.

The moment was broken as I realized again how little was covering my naked body. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"So, Uhm. Is there anything I could put on until Barsad gets here?" I asked.

"I quite like what you are wearing now." Bane replied hungrily.

Fear crept up inside me. I backed up, trying to increase the space between me and Bane.

Bane noticed this and chuckled.

"Do you fear me, little songbird?" He questioned in an amused voice.

"N-n-no." I stuttered out unconvincingly.

Bane sauntered towards me and pinned me against the wall.

"I do not believe you." He murmured, his eyes alight with amusement.

"I am not afraid of you." I retorted, getting angry.

A hand shot out to grab my throat. His grip wasn't tight enough to cut off my air, but just enough to show me who was in control.

"Then I will have to change that."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song,_ "Green Finch and Linnet Bird." _That song purely belongs to the wonderful man known as Stephen Sondheim. It is from the musical Sweeney Todd. I highly recommend it! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am so sorry for my long absence. Due to a personal issue, I was unable to update as soon as I would have liked...**

**Please forgive me for this shorter than usual chapter. **

**As always, please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Enjoy!**

**-AngelOfReckoning**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Are you going to rape me?" I whispered, my fingers curled around the hand on my throat.

Bane released me as if I had burned him.

"Of course not." He replied in a disgusted tone.

I stared into the depths of his eyes for a moment. It seemed as if he was telling the truth, but I still pressed myself firmly against the wall. It was wise not to trust him. I was afraid that he would snap at any moment.

Bane lifted his large hand back to my face and I immediately flinched back in fear. An unreadable look flashed across his eyes.

Slowly, almost timidly, he cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand. My cheeks blushed furiously as he gently caressed the apple of my cheek with his thumb. I unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"No Mona, I would never rape you." He murmured, his eyes softening.

I pulled back in surprise at his use of my proper name. Bane's hand fell slowly back to his side.

"Rape is for the feeble minded and weak willed." Bane rasped, staring down into my eyes.

I snorted loudly.

"That's funny. A monster with morals." I chuckled.

A blazing anger lit up in Bane's eyes and I quickly shut my mouth.

For most of my life, people would politely refer to me as an "outspoken" individual. When I was a young child my mother always told me that trait would get me into trouble. I was beginning to see what she had meant.

Bane took a menacing step towards me and I braced myself for the worst. My eyes shut tightly as I prepared for my oncoming death. A long moment passed, and I slowly opened my eyes.

He was just staring at me. I could not read the expression in his steel eyes as he continued to gaze at me. I stared back at him, my eyes comically wide, waiting cautiously for his next move.

My brows furrowed in bewilderment as he suddenly turned and walked over to a door I had not previously door turned out to be the entrance to a large walk-in closet.

Bane motioned me to look inside. I clutched my towel tightly to my body as I squeezed past Bane. The closet was modestly stocked with a few pieces of women's clothing.

I looked up at Bane, my face contorted with confusion.

"Take what you need." Was his gruff reply.

He stood in the door way, watching as I sifted through the clothes. I chose a pair of black leggings and a simple t-shirt.

I tried to slide between Bane's body and the door frame without making contact with his muscular body.

Bane leaned close to me, his hard body pressed into mine. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I felt his hot breath blowing through his ventilated mask.

"Make no mistake, my songbird. I will have you, but only when you are begging me for it."

A warmth spread through my body at his words.

_"What's wrong with me?!"_ I thought, a blush forming on my cheeks.

I quickly scampered away from Bane, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. I hurried into the bathroom and made sure the door was locked.

Breathing heavily, I placed a hand over my heart. Every interaction with Bane ended up this way, with my heart racing out of fear. I tried very hard to not let Bane know how much he affected me. I feared my efforts were not going as well as intended. I feared that if I did not guard myself at all times, he would push through the sturdy walls I had built around myself since I was a small girl.

I greatly feared that Bane would be the one who tore down those walls brick by brick, and ultimately break me.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter four! **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**-AngelOfReckoning**


End file.
